iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Diego/Gallery
This is a gallery related to: Diego ''Ice Age Ice Age poster - Diego "Double Agent".jpg Scrat Points To Diego.png Soto's Warning.jpeg|Soto threatens to kill Diego if he fails to deliver the baby again. Sid hugs Diego.png Sid provokes Diego.png|"Then I suggest you take take the shortcut." Ice Age: The Meltdown Herd going down Eviscerator.png Sid & Diego Roughhousing Crash & Eddie.png Diego attempting to eat possum.jpg Crash & Eddie "Surrender Never" Diego & Sid.png Maelstrom Emerges From Ice.png Deigo & sid in fear.png Diego choking Sid.jpg|Diego choking Sid for making fun of his fear of water. Diego hugs sid 2.png Manny, Sid, Diego Puzzled.png Sid Mocks Crazy Ellie.png Ha...Gotcha..png|Ha...Told ya. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Dawn of Dinosaurs poster Diego.jpg Dawn of Dinosaurs poster - Diego.jpg Ice Age Manny mammoth Diego sabre tooth tiger.jpg "That's Sid." - Diego.jpg Baby sit.jpeg|Diego with Manny and Sid reuniting Peaches with Longer tusks.jpeg Subzeroend.png Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Christmas_Tree_Family.png Broke Christmas Rock.png Manny Sings Christmas Rock.png Ice-Age-A-Mammoth-Christmas-Sid-Holds-Mistletoe-Over-Diego.jpg Ice Age: Continental Drift "Well that explains a lot about Sid..." - Diego.jpg|"That explains a lot about Sid" At least you still got granny.jpg|"At least you still got Granny." Diego confused.jpg Disgusted faces, Manny & Diego.jpg|Diego and Manny disgusted Diego on ice.jpg|Diego staring at the pirates Sid teasing Diego by mentioning Shira.jpg|Sid teasing Diego by seeing Shira Pins Diego.jpeg|Diego is knocked down by Shira. Diego biting finishing chewing the Vine.jpg Shira telling Diego not to call her kitty.png Diego pinning Shira down by Granny.png Diego & Shira angry.jpg Sid, Diego and Shira amazed.jpg|Diego And Shira and Sid Spotted Switch-Back Cove. "I Happen to be a Remorseless assassin !" - Diego to Shira.jpg|"I am not soft! I happen to be a remorseless assassin!" Coral Necklace.jpeg|Diego embarrassed when Sid puts a coral necklace on him in front of Shira. Diego desperate.jpg|Diego heartbroken when he and Shira are separated. "I don't know what's wrong with me ..." - Diego to Manny.jpg|Diego telling Manny that he feels sick Diego_close-up_profile.jpg|Diego wondering Diego & Sid falling for Sirens.jpg|'Drunk' boys "Why are we kissing ?" - Diego to Sid.jpg|"Why are we kissing?" "...Only without any of the joy" - Diego.jpg|Dealing with Granny is like having a child... but without any of the joy. "Still want me on your scurvy crew ?" - Shira to Diego.jpg|Shira asks Diego if he still wants her on his "scurvy crew". "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg|"You bet. Welcome to our herd." Denis Leary Diego.jpg|Diego dancing in the credits. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Ice_Age-_The_Great_Egg-Scapade_Squint,_Diego,_Manny,_Sid,_Clint.jpeg Ice Age The Great Egg-Scapade Scrat.jpeg Squint attacking Manny for revenge.png Ice Age: Collision Course'' Development Diego Yoga pose.png Diego_and_Denis.PNG Ice Age Collision Course Diego Poster.jpeg Sid, Diego, Manny Running - collision course.png Diego to Shira Valentines Day.png Diego yoga pose.jpeg Screenshots Diego and Manny.png Diego and Shira in bushes.png Diego and Shira together in The Valley.png Sid&Diego.jpeg Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg Sub zero heros herd.PNG Diego and sid scared.png Shira can't believe that's the Dinosaur whisper.png Buck holding Shira's paw.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png Diego Shira and Sid.jpeg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Herd discussion.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Buck between DIego and Shira.png Buck & herd.PNG Lake.PNG Sabers with open mouths.jpeg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png Diego Electric.jpg Manny & Deigo electric shock Sid.PNG Poofy herd.PNG Fuzzy Sid and Diego.png Diego Running from Lightning.PNG The Herd.jpeg Diego and Julian.PNG Ice Age Collision Course screenshot Diego Oh Boy.png Manny, Diego and Ellie together Ice Age Collision Course.png|"Such a mystery why he wants to move far away." The Herd scared or surprised.png The man and diego.PNG Ice Age Collision Course Manny & Diego looking at sid funny.png The Herd in Geotopia.jpg The Herd.png Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png The Herd with sid in front.png Diego and Shira at Geotopia.png Diego with Brooke.png She does too.png Ice Age Collision Course Diego doubting.png Ice Age Collision Course Diego and Shira.jpeg|"This is the guy who's gonna save us?" The herd with the minicorns.png Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Sabers Snuggling.jpeg Quiet before the crazy.jpeg|"Maybe it's the quiet before the crazy?" Diego and Shira in crowd.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png Ice Age Collision Course Shira and Diego.png Diego and Shira - do you think you can handle it.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.png Category:Gallery